Movie
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno,Tifa,Yuffie,Vincent,Marlene,and Denzel go to the movies wearing unusal "costumes". ReTi oneshot.


Movie

Movie

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to MysticSpirtius once more and she helped me decide on some of the plot so thanks. Please R&R.

The movie theater wasn't quite as packed as it usually was for a new release but it was still quite busy. The box office employee had just sold a few tickets to a couple and looked at his next customers. He was met by a giant leg. The leg suddenly bent and a giant face appeared at his window. It was a young woman with dark eyes and a green bandanna on.

"Hey, could we buy some tickets to _Prince Caspian_?" The young woman said, her voice booming.

"Yuffie, you don't have to be so loud." A cold voice reprimanded the woman. Beside the giant, a centaur plodded up to the ticket booth. His human half was heavily muscled and his long black hair and golden eyes caught the employee's attention.

"Vinnie I wasn't being loud!" Yuffie said, her voice rising in volume.

"How many tickets would you like?" The employee asked. A black bear lumbered into view, walking on its hind legs. The bear had wine red eyes and the mammal smiled at the employee before speaking in a woman's voice, soft and cheerful.

"We'd like six tickets please, four adults and two children."

"Um…we don't let animals in…" But whatever the employee was going to say next was cut off by a growl and a lion suddenly appeared in his field of view, its emerald eyes seeming to glow.

"Listen pal, we aren't actually animals, we've just turned ourselves into some fantastical creatures for the movie, alright?"

"Okay…that'll be thirty dollars and twenty five cents please." The bear fumbled her claws around and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot my wallet at home…but whatever the bear was going to say next was cut off by two little dwarves popping their heads over the counter. Both had beards although one was clearly a little girl.

"Tifa, we have your wallet right here, remember?" The girl said.

"I forgot Marlene, sorry." Tifa said.

"It's alright now let's go get some candy!" Marlene said. She walked on her tiny legs over to Vincent and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Can I ride on your back Uncle Vincent?" Vincent gave Marlene a small smile and picked her up, setting her securely on his equine back. Marlene gave a joyful laugh and the odd group went up to the concessions stand.

"I hope they have some salmon or honey." Tifa said, rubbing her gut. Reno rolled his feline eyes.

"Teef, the magic is really messing with your head isn't it? They don't serve honey or salmon at the movies. They do serve hot dogs though and I'm starving for some meat."

"Whatever we get, we better get a lot of it. This size makes me really hungry." Yuffie said.

"How does it feel being taller than us, princess?" Reno asked.

"Careful Turkey, don't make me sit on you." Yuffie said with a hint of anger.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Tifa said, walking up to the concessions stand.

"Um, what would you like ma'am?" The acne ridden teen asked. Tifa put her paw up to her furry chin and looked at all the selections.

"We'll take ten of your number two combo's please."

"Would you like butter with that?"

"Only on half, I'm on a diet." Tifa replied. Reno snickered behind her back. With her added weight as a bear, Tifa had to weigh at least 300 pounds. Luckily for the Turk, bears couldn't hear so well.

Yuffie was the designated one to carry all their food and with her added reach, that was an easy thing to accomplish. Coming up to the theater doorway, the ten foot tall ninja had to nearly crawl on her hands and knees to get inside. Luckily for the transformed friends, the theater only had about half its usual crowd and they found some seats near the front. Yuffie had to stand off to the side and Vincent stood next to her, his equine half making it impossible for him to sit. Marlene, Denzel, Tifa, and Reno managed to sit in actual seats, Tifa's being a bit of a challenge to get into but she managed. Reno had to deal with his long tail getting in the way but he solved that by laying it across the empty seat beside him. Finally the movie started and the audience cheered.

After two and a half hours of swordfights, cavalry charges, and amazing special effects the credits started rolling and the audience left, except for the six transformed friends. Tifa tried to get up, she really did, but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't release her large furry behind from its prison. Reno didn't have that problem and easily got out of his chair. Yuffie was snickering and even Vincent had a tiny smile on his face at Tifa's plight.

"It's alright Teef; we'll take Denzel and Marlene home." Vincent said. Denzel and Marlene cheered and ran up to the gunslinger who put both of them on his back.

"Vincent could you gallop really fast until we get home?" Denzel asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah Uncle Vincent, go really fast!" Marlene piped up. Vincent nodded and left the theater, followed by his colossal girlfriend. Reno looked at his lover and took her paw in his own.

"Okay Teef, I'm going to pull with all my might on the count of three. One…two…three!" He pulled and pulled but Tifa was still stuck. She groaned in anger.

"Why didn't we take the Transform Materia with us again?" Tifa asked angrily.

"Well someone wanted to have a fantastical experience at the movie." Reno said, smirking his best smirk.

"Shut up Reno." Tifa said, growling a little. She moved around a bit more and tried to slash the plastic arm chairs she had foolishly put down but they held fast.

"You've seen Winnie the Pooh right? Well remember when Pooh got stuck in the hole, this is just like that." Reno commented. Tifa glared at him and with a roar pushed herself up. Finally she slipped out, leaving some of her fur caught on the armrests. Together the lion and bear couple walked out of the theatre and out into the night.

"Hey Reno when we get home, do you think you could wait to turn back to normal?" Tifa asked.

"Why?" Reno asked in return. Here Tifa slid beside him and swayed her hips seductively, well as seductive as a 300 pound female bear could anyway. Reno rolled his eyes but licked his lover on the cheek. "Alright Teef, I'll go along with your idea but you can't change back yet either, got that?"

"Of course Reno, it'll be fun trying it as animals, don't you think?" Tifa asked.

"You're even kinkier than I am, you know that?" Reno commented.

"Well we all have our wild sides." Tifa replied.

"Just don't jump on the bed, it'll break." Reno said.

"I am not fat Reno!" Tifa roared.

"Tifa you're a bear, bear's have to get fat in order to hibernate." Reno said soothingly.

"I guess you're right but if you make one comment about my weight when we're back to normal, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week." Tifa said, glaring at her lover.

"Deal babe." Tifa pushed her muzzle into Reno's side then and sighed in contentment.

"I love you Re." Tifa said.

"I love you two Teef, even if you're not smarter than the average bear." Tifa rolled her eyes but eventually started laughing along with her lover as they made their way home under the evening stars.


End file.
